Only You
by Becca Korklan
Summary: James sees Logan staring at a girl, and he thinks Logan deserves a punishment.


**Note:** _Okay guys, uh. This is the second le rated story I've written, definately not as awkward as the first, but still pretty awkward. So uh, yeah._

_Kenlos is in here a couple times. Hm, I think that's all._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The music for Intermission ended, and Logan smiled, looking down at the audience. James smiled as well. <em>He sounded really good. <em>He thought to himself, staring at Logan's face. Logan turned and grinned, his dimples not bothering to hide themselves.

"Nice job, Logie." James said, returning the grin.

"Thanks. You too." Logan replied, blushing. He saw how James was looking at him and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. One random fan screamed at the top of her lungs, waving at Logan.

"LOGAN I LOVE YOU!" She shouted, smiling. Logan turned and smiled at her, a warm smile.

"I love you too!" He shouted, pointing at the younger girl. She gasped and squealed. Logan giggled at this, continuing to stare at the girl and smile. James turned back to Logan to see the look he was giving that girl, and he did not like it at all. James glared at her for a minute, until Logan turned back. The band got up, waved goodbye, and walked offstage. James didn't know why he was jealous, Logan looked at his fans all the time. _Maybe it's because of how long he was looking. _Logan walked up to James, smiling and taking off his vest.

"CORN DOG TIME!" Carlos screamed, running around a corner.

"I have to make sure he doesn't eat himself sick again." Kendall muttered before chasing after his boyfriend. Logan laughed, but James crossed his arms, clearly unhappy.

"What?" Logan asked, staring up at his boyfriend.

"Nothing." James growled, glaring at Logan.

"It's not nothing. Tell me!" Logan said, poking James's hard abs. James sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he had an idea. He looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking as innocent as ever. _I'm gonna take your "innocence" away. _James thought to himself before leaning down and picking Logan up. "What are you doing?" Logan yelled, flailing his arms. James just smirked as he put the smart boy over his shoulder and ran to the trailer the band was currently using. James opened the door to see Carlos with six corn dogs stuffed in his mouth as Kendall tried to yank them out.

"YOU COULD DIE!" Kendall screamed at the Latino, hearing the short boy attempt to say something. Kendall stood back. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't hear you with all the CORN DOGS IN YOUR MOUTH!" He yelled, earning a slight pout from Carlos. Kendall managed to yank one corn dog out of the short boy's mouth, smirking. Carlos pouted.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, though it was barely heard because of the five corn dogs still in his mouth.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THAT MUCH IN YOUR MOUTH." Kendall shouted. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" He said, looking down at the blonde's crotch. Kendall's eyes widened and he turned away. Carlos smiled, pulling the corn dogs out of his mouth. That's when they noticed James. Kendall pointed at Logan, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh don't worry. We won't be bothering you." James growled before marching into the bathroom, setting Logan down, and locking the door.

"What the hell, James?" Logan asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You've been bad." James sad bluntly, before crashing his lips into Logan's. Logan was surprised, this kiss was far different than what he was used to. He didn't return the kiss, but he didn't pull away, because deep down he was enjoying this. When James pulled away, Logan stared at him, but said nothing. James began unbuttoning the smart boy's shirt, and soon it was off. Then Logan reached for the hem of James's shirt, but James's grabbed his wrist firmly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him stop.

"Oh no. Not yet." James said in a low voice that went straight to Logan's groin. James was quick to remove Logan's jeans, and then his boxers, leaving him in nothing but his shoes, which were being removed.

"Wha-" Logan didn't get to finish his sentence, because James's was now sucking on his nipple, while using his hand to rub the other.

"What was that?" James said, while gently nibbling the nub. Logan just moaned, grabbing James's hair. James smirked before he stopped everything, earning a whimper from Logan. James ripped off his shirt and pulled Logan into another rough kiss, while he worked on getting his shoes and pants off. They both pulled away for air. James pulled his pants down the rest of the way, then took his shoes off, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He then gently pinched both of Logan's sensitive nubs, earning a moan from his boyfriend. James smirked, then pushed Logan against the sink.

"W-wait..." Logan breathed, but James shook his head, looking down at the smaller boy's hardened shaft. He wrapped his hand around it, rubbing the tip with his thumb. Logan opened his mouth slightly, which James's took advantage of. He kissed him again, but not as hard as the last two times. He slid his tongue into the smart boy's mouth, exploring. He stopped rubbing Logan's cock for only a second, this time stroking the full length continuously.

"P-please..." Logan whispered in James's mouth.

"You have to be more specific Logie." James teased. As much as he wanted to pound into his boyfriend right then and there, he had to wait.

"F-fuck... me senseless... Jam- OH MY GOD!" He said in a small voice, moaning loudly when James's increased his stroking speed.

"Nope. You have to wait." James smirked when he heard another whimper. James bent down so that he was eye level with Logan's dick, looking up to give Logan an almost-innocent look, before he took all of Logan in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. Logan moaned loudly. James pulled almost completely off, just to say, "Sh, Logie. We don't want to disturb the others, now do we?" He said in a low voice, his breath easily felt on Logan's cock, which twitched. James smirked, before taking it in again, and this time, to add more pleasure, he began to hum. Logan gripped his hair yet again, moaning.

"J-James!" He yelled, yanking on his hair. Then James pulled away, blowing on the wet shaft.

"Yes?" James said, looking up again.

"I-I need you." Logan managed to choke out.

"Yeah, we all need things, don't we?" James replied, earning a pout from Logan. "Hey, I'm just sayin'." James quickly added. He stood up, pulling Logan into yet another breath taking kiss. Logan gasped, because James began playing with the shorter boy's nipples again. James gently bit down on Logan's bottom lip, smirking when he received a pleasured noise that escaped Logan's throat. He pulled away for air, and Logan panted as well.

"J-James..." Logan stuttered.

"Yes dear?" James asked sweetly, waiting for instructions. He was now thinking about his aching cock instead of torturing Logan.

"F-"

"Okay." James's replied before Logan even finished. He turned Logan around, bending him over the sink. The bathroom was small, so it wasn't easy to move in, but well worth it. James shoved three fingers in front of Logan's face. Logan instantly knew what he wanted and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. James yanked his fingers out, teasing Logan's entrance with one finger. Then he pushed it in, quickly adding two, then three. He began moving the digits in and out, stretching Logan. When he was finished, he quickly opened the medicine cabnit above Logan, finding what he was looking for- lotion. He squeezed some onto his hands, then began to slick his cock. He hastily finished, positioning himself.

"Now, listen. If you stare at someone else the way you did to that girl a few minutes ago, just remember, this is what you'll be getting. I'll make sure you can't walk for days." James growled, before shoving himself all the way into Logan. He waited for a split second to let Logan adjust, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in again. He began to repeat this, then he heard Logan attempting to say something. He sped up. "What was that Logie?" He smirked, pulling almost all the way out, adjusting his angle, and pushing back in.

"O-only y-you!" Logan practically screamed. James smiled, a very smug smile. He managed to brush against the part that he knew drove Logan crazy. He repeated this, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Logan cried out, cumming, and making a huge mess of the sink and floor. James continued to pound into Logan, until he too came with a moan. James gently pulled out, leaning against the bathroom wall. When Logan caught his breath, he turned around to face James.

"What was that all about? Not that I minded but still." He said, putting all of his weight unto the sink behind him.

"Well, you were staring at that girl for a while." James said, feeling his face heat up.

"You were jealous?" Logan asked, eyebrows furrowed. James slowly nodded. "Well, I do hope you realize, that I only love one person. And he's you." James smiled at that. Logan picked up his and James's boxers, tossing James his. Logan finished redressing himself, and when he looked over at James, he saw that he did as well.

"James." Logan nearly whispered, walking up to James, only to burry his face in his chest.

"Logie, I'm sorry. I love you." James said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"I love you too." Logan replied, looking up to kiss James.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what ya thought of it all :D Reviews make my heart super happy.<em>


End file.
